Olympus Academy
by Girl-On-Fire-Forever
Summary: The Giant War finally over and behind them, the Olympians decide - much to Percy's chagrin - to send the demigods to high school to complete their education, including the Golden Trio, Percy, Nico and Thalia. Jason has love problems, Leo finds himself falling for Hazel, and Percy discovers he's the most wanted male at their new high school. How will Annabeth take this?
1. Chapter 1

Demigods High School

The Council's Decision

* * *

_Prologue_

_Silence filled the Throne Room as all twelve Olympians regarded the goddess of wisdom's latest suggestion. Sheer power crackled through Olympus, reflecting each of the Olympians' moods: stormy sea breezes buffeting the immortals, expressing Poseidon's anger; full blast music resonating against the walls, showing that Apollo really couldn't care less; flames licking around Hephaestus's beard as he scratched it thoughtfully, deep in thought. However, it was Zeus who spoke first._

_"I say we further the motion," Zeus said thoughtfully, his grey irises taking in the reaction of the other gods. The effect was instantaneous._

_"Brother, no!" Poseidon hissed. "They have just defeated Gaia's army. You can't surely be suggesting that they go to high school?"_

_"And why not, Uncle?" Athena said coldly, glaring daggers at her archenemy. "Is it so wrong for them to enter the world of education? Or is it simply because it was my idea, and you wish that you had thought of it first?"_

_"Nothing of the sort, Athena," Poseidon laughed. "Only that our children have better ways to pass time than burdening themselves with heavy textbooks."_

_Zeus stood uo, his eyes crackling with electricity - which was obvious, as he was the Lord of the Sky - as he watched Poseidon and Athena's little spitfight. "Enough, I say!" he ordered. The entire hall fell silent; Aphrodite stopped gazing dreamily into space, Ares quit sharpening his knives, Hera looked up from staring disdainfully at her crippled son, Hephaestus._

_"You will stop all this petty fighting!" Zeus roared at his brother and daughter. "_Or _you can save it for when no one else is around!"_

_"But, brother -" Poseidon protested._

_"Hush, Poseidon," Zeus spat. "I have no time for this. Athena stands a fair point. Our children are growing and need to be taught discipline. We can easily arrange a house for them to stay."_

_"Zeus, don't be a killjoy," Apollo said carelessly._

_"And _no music_ for a century unless you shut up, Apollo!" Zeus roared._

_Apollo shut up._

_"So who else_ _disagrees about sending the demigods to high school?" Zeus challenged, looking around._

_No one said anything._

_"Fine!" the Lord of the Sky declared. "Motion passed!"_

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy

Percy whistled carelessly as he walked down the lane to Camp Half-Blood. During the War, Camp Jupiter had been annihilated, so as a truce, Chiron had offered to build quarters for them at Camp Half-Blood. It was a pity, Percy mused, that Camp Jupiter hadn't made it through. All his dreams of living a life with Annabeth had vanished, dissolved into nothingness. It had been agonizingly painful at the beginning, but Percy got over it. It was the "now" that mattered, not the past or future. Still, there were some things he would never be able to let go of.

Whoa. When he got that deep and thoughtful, he _knew _he'd been spending too much time with Reyna or Annabeth. Both were a lot alike: smart, warriors, stategists, _deadly_. And by "deadly" he meant drop-dead deadly. Oh, wait, _drop-dead deadly,_ unintentional pun. Great, _now _he knew he was spending too much time with Leo! Percy groaned.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy cursed under his breath. _Now_ he had to go to a therapist, he was hearing voices in his head.

"Percy - Perseus Jackson! - I _swear to the gods_ if you don't stop day-dreaming _right now, _I'll _send you across the Pacific Ocean_ the hard way. Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"_  
_

Hmm... that voice sounded suspiciously like a certain Huntress... wait_, _what?

Percy snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was standing in front of his two favourite cousins, and a smile broke across his face. He hadn't seen Thalia or Nico in a long time. They looked normal - or as normal as a demigod could get. Thalia was wearing ratty punk clothes and a T-shirt of some band - probably Green Day, he assumed, and decided not to puzzle over it - and combat boots. Oh, not to mention her shiny circlet which represented her as the lieutenant of Artemis (which clashed horribly with her rock clothes and spiky black hair). A bow was slung around her shoulder. Thalia's blue eyes crackled, like her father's.

Nico's messy and shaggy black hair made it look as if he'd just climbed out of bed. He was wearing his aviator's jacket and a pair of jeans. His skin was deathly pale, as usual. His Stygian Iron sword hung by his side.

"Hey, guys," Percy grinned. "What's up? Feeling up for a cheeseburger?" It was then he realized something was odd. Both Nico and Thalia's faces were unusually serious. "Thalia? What happened? Why aren't you with the Hunters?"

"Um, something's up, Percy," Nico said, nervously fingering his silver skull ring. Percy definitely knew something was wrong. What could make the son of Hades nervous? His question was answered. "The gods have summoned us to Olympus."

* * *

_The silence was like torture._

That was all Percy could think of, as he entered the aeroplane. Nico and Thalia were by his side pretty much the whole time, as Nico was too tired to shadow-travel, and Annabeth couldn't make the flight. She'd gotten injured during a fight and was back at the infirmary, healing. Of course, the flight was terrifying. Every time the plane rocked, Percy jumped out of his skin. He had to keep reminding himself that as Zeus had only called them to Olympus, it was unlikely that he would zap them out of the sky. Still, you could never tell with immortals. They were very fickle, confusing beings.

So, anyway, the moment Percy stepped out of the plane, he felt like jumping for joy. He seriously considered kissing the ground but dismissed the idea because it was too muddy.

Percy zoned out until he reached the throne room. All of them knelt down. For some reason, Athena looked smug and Poseidon looked furious. _What was up?_

"Demigods," Zeus announced. "We have come to a decision for your future."

_Decision for their future?_ This did not sound good. What would the gods do? Send them for an extra-dangerous quest? Issue another Great Prophecy? Percy braced himself for the answer.

However, when it did, everyone was shocked.

"_You will go to high school."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, people! I know, I know, there are amazing authors who update much faster than me, but I don't get much time on the laptop, so sorry. Anyway, thanks, awesomebookworm57, Avid Reader0907, Artemis-gurl, Some-Awesome-Angie, ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted, Starstrukkxxx, trio-of-friends, Seithr-Kairy, ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade, ilikechocolate7100 and Bboy13 for favouriting/reviewing/following my story. Really, I'm so happy, wah :-) ! If I missed someone out, please tell me!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day At School

Zeus smiled smugly to himself, clearly pleased with the reaction he was receiving from the demigods. It was as if he had cast a bombshell and it had exploded. Zeus's "decision for their future" had completely blown them away. It was Thalia who reacted first.

Percy watched in alarm as Thalia scrambled to her feet. "Father!" she shouted. "You wish to send us to_high school? _After all we've been through, all those - those - _murders _- you want us to be crammed in classrooms, listening to theories of complete junk? You want us to - to -_ listen like good little children_as the mortals write the war off as a series of natural disasters? You want -"

Snapping out of their daze, Percy and Nico pulled Thalia sharply. Thalia yelped in surprise.

"Thalia!" Nico hissed. "You can't just go blurting all that to the gods. Do you _want _them to incinerate you?"

"And do you _want _to go to high school?" shot back Thalia.

Percy, feeling odd at playing the role of the peacemaker, elbowed Thalia; Thalia groaned at the sharp pain but promptly sat down. Percy ignored the pointed glares he was receiving from his Hunter cousin and turned back to the Olympians.

"You done, brats?" Ares said irritably. "You better be, 'coz you're wasting _my_ precious time."

Ignoring the warning faces of the other demigods, Percy stood up, his veins pounding. _He _was wasting Ares's time? Who was this smug, stuck up war god to tell him he was wasting time? His face must have shown how he was feeling, because Poseidon said in a warning tone, "_Percy..._" That was Poseidon's way of warning Percy not to rise. Clenching his fists, Percy sat down.

"_So," _said Zeus, clearly wanting to end this conversation, "you will go to high school. We will provide you a place to stay. You will all nod and say 'yes'. Clear?"

The half-bloods all slowly nodded their heads.

"Say 'yes'," Zeus commanded.

"Yes, Lord Zeus," the demigods all chorused.

Zeus smiled smugly to himself. There. The godlings had given their word. "Good," he said abruptly. "Now, go." And with a click of his fingers, the demigods vanished.

* * *

Thalia groaned. "I _hate _it when they just do that, like, click their fingers and just magic us away to who-knows-where. So irritating! Now, who actually _does _know where we are? And wha - whoa."

Thalia stopped short.

"What is it?" Percy asked. When he raised his head, then he saw what 'it' was. The half-bloods found themselves standing inside a _massive_ mansion, in a room that had PERCY engraved on the door. It was more like a throne room.

It was built of glass and boasted the most astonishing views out to the blue glitter of the ocean. Tall arched windows stood open to the breeze, alternating with arched silver mirrors that reflected back the view so that it seemed as if it were a ship upon the ocean, surrounded by blue on all sides. In the middle of it all was a silky waterbed, luxurious and extravagant. The floor was polished. A large glossy cupboard was at the side of the room.

Percy didn't get up to see the toilet, he was too busy staring agape at this royal-like room, letting it all sink in.

"I think," said Nico faintly, "we just got transported in the mansion, in Percy's room."

"My room?" Percy said in wonder, feeling rather awestruck. "Hey, I thought this high school thing was a good idea from the start, you know."

The demigods stared at him indignantly. "AS IF!" they all yelled.

"So," an amused voice from behind them suddenly said. "Good to see you guys are here. I figured that no one else could make such a ruckus."

The demigods turned around to face Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Got transported to the infirmary in this mansion," explained Annabeth. "Did you _see _the architecture in this house? The way the rooms are curved, or how some of the walls slope together in such a way that nothing even..."

The Golden Trio's eyes glazed over. In fact, _all _of the half-bloods' eyes glazed over. The only people listening to Annabeth were the Athena cabin, nodding in agreement and clapping their hands together in excitement, and Chiron, who just smiled fondly. His little children were growing up now. It was tragic that they had seen so much blood spilled at such an early age. Maybe...

Maybe this high school would be a good idea, after all.

* * *

"Olympus Academy, huh, dude?" Percy pointed out to Jason as he examined his school. "What a coincidence, right?"

Jason's eyes twinkled. "Hey, guess who's checking us out," he said in an undertone, indicating to a bunch of pretty teenage girls, giggling and batting their eyelashes.

"Guess Leo's loving this school," Percy said, and smiled.

Speaking of Leo...

"Leo! Get up!" Hazel yelled, banging on his door. Usually she would never do such a thing - she liked to respect people's privacy - but it was five minutes to nine and Leo was still in his room. Just when she was considering giving the door a good hard kick, it flew open. Her hand, which was still on the door, was now touching Leo's cheeks. Hazel blushed and stepped back.

"Yo, Hazel," Leo greeted. "How come you're here?"

"To wake you up, of course!"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, but one would've thought you'd want to go to school with your boyfriend on your first day of high school, you know."

Hazel's voice softened. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss your first day of school."

Leo's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. What was this new sensation? "Okay, now let's head off, _amigo_."

Now Hazel felt like yelling again. "The school bell's going to ring in five minutes! How are we going to reach in time?" she demanded. And she didn't like the way Leo's eyes were glistening mischievously one bit...

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Leo screamed as the wind slapped him. "This is the best thing ever!"

"Are you crazy?" Hazel screamed. They were currently riding a motorbike. Wait, not just any motorbike. It was a godly invention, and they'd been going at about five hundred miles per hour. "Slow down!"

"No way!" Leo yelled back. "If you're so interested in reaching school early - whoa!" Leo's foot slammed on the break, and he jumped off. "Come on!" He grabbed Hazel's hand and ran inside their school.

"Which period do you have?" Hazel yelled as they ran. "I have Chemistry!"

"Me too!"

"I'm in class 11B!" Hazel shouted as they ran.

"Me too! Wait, what? Aren't you younger and all?"

"Duh, Leo."

"I mean, why aren't you in a younger class?"

"No idea!" Hazel yelled. "Now, run!"

Leo didn't slow down for a second until he barreled into the classroom door and he and Hazel collapsed into their seats. Only later did Leo realize his hand was still clasped in Hazel's. He pulled away, cheeks burning. There it was again - that tingling feeling he'd gotten when Hazel had woken him up. What was it?

However, Leo didn't have time to ponder over this, as a stout, slack-jawed man entered the room. "Good morning, everyone," he said shortly. "I'm your Chemistry teacher, David, but you will all address me as Mr Stuartson. Clear?"

All the students nodded.

"Now, I know most teachers don't actually make you study on the first day," began Mr _Stoutson_, as Leo had nicknamed him, "but I don't believe in such ideas. So, we'll start with the limestone cycle. Limestone is an important resource from which a useful range of compounds can be made. The important uses of limestone..."

Leo groaned. It was going to be a _long _class.

* * *

**Me: So, done with chapter two! *cheers***

**Piper: Excuse me? Where am I?**

**Me: Sorry, Piper, you'll come in the next chapter.**

**Malcolm: And me?**

**Clarisse: What about me, punk? *cracks knuckles threateningly***

**Me: *sweatdrops* I'm a girl.**

**Clarisse: _So?_ Where am I in this garbage story?**

**Me: Hey! *glares* This story holds sentimental value...**

**Annabeth: *rolls eyes* Okay, so what our author is trying to say is all missing characters will come in the next chapter.**

**Aphrodite: I can't wait to see Traitie! It's one of my favourite couples...**

**Me: Um, Travis and Katie aren't together yet.**

**Aphrodite: That's wonderful! The tension, the hurt, the confusion...**

**Me: That's your idea of "wonderful"?**

**Thalia: *groans* Whatevs. Just read the damn story!**

**Everyone: *salutes* Aye, aye, sir!**

**Thalia: Do I look like a guy to you?**

**Everyone: W-we meant miss!**

**Thalia: *yawns* I've gotta go practice shooting.**

**Everyone: Bye! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people! I am back! Terribly sorry for the late update, but I just shifted to a different house and there was no internet for DAYS. I barely even got time to write this chapter! Thanks to the following people for reviewing/favouriting/following my story: ilufjoesoomuch, elliejoyce12, NovaMaze, SecretlyUndecodedLife, Puppylove77, greekfreak101, allen r, MaximumRide126, CherishWhatMakesYouUnique, AllAmericanGirl105, (guest), ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted, ChaserMoonstone, NavyBlurd, Musical Dream, resusin, kingofkeys13, Some-Awesome-Angie, Annechase, and jingrong. I can't believe it! So many of you already... I can't stop my flooding tears of joy! Now I'm even more afraid of publishing a rotten chapter and letting y'all down. ****I can just say this: YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Seriously, you all made my day. Oh, and a shoutout to my good friend Nyah (ianyah) for everything! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Turn Of Events

Travis was in seventh heaven.

He was so awestruck he couldn't even say anything. This mansion had everything he needed: video games, a credit card with over a million dollars - sweet! - and best of all, a note from Hermes, saying:

_Dear Travis, _

_I've designed your room with your personality. I hope it will make up for all those years of ignorance from my side. Of course, the gods have their reasons for their actions, but now is not the time to discuss this. Enjoy your time at high school, and (if possible) try not to piss off the gods _too_ much. _

_Hermes_

_PS - There's a big blue box next to your windowsill. It contains all sorts of magical tricks. Make me a promise: keep pranking alive!_

Letter already adrift and slowly floating to the ground, Travis had reached the windowsill and was peeking inside Hermes's gift. Wait - what was this, standing out against the great clutter of pranking materials? The son of the god of mischief pulled out a crimson vial and scrutinized it. What was written on the label? "_Wart perfume. Whoever applies this shall grow a cluster of hideous warts. Effect will wear off after twenty-four hours_."

Travis lifted his face to the ceiling and smirked. He already knew who he would use it on. Guess who his victim would be?

Half an hour later...

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite, screamed. "WHO DID THIS? I_ swear on the River Styx _whoever did this to me is going to be in for a_ lot of pain_!"

Katie grinned at seeing Drew strutting around with her face hidden in a brown paper bag. What could she be hiding? She walked towards Drew and whipped of the paper bag with a flourish. Katie gasped. Oh, Drew's face!

Swollen hideously with disgusting patches on her skin, but, worst of all (or maybe best), covered with purple pimples the sizes of large grapes. Her nose was swollen and her eyes red and puffy. Katie bit her lip to stop the laughter bubbling inside her, but soon, she could take it no more. Katie collapsed onto the ground, letting out peal after peal of laughter, eyes streaming, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Drew's face turned an interesting shade of magenta as she turned away haughtily, lifting her nose in the air. Then, when she noticed that her nose was covered with pimples, too, Drew started to sob, shoving the paper bag over her head as she started running towards her room, which was not easy in her stilettos. **(AN: Sorry if Drew's a bit OOC!)** Katie, recalling how Drew's face had flushed so embarrassingly, continued laughing, banging her fists against the floor.

And that was how Malcolm found her an hour later.

Malcolm gazed at Katie in shock and surprise. Katie had been a calm and collected person to him. Had she perhaps hit her head too hard? "Um, Katie," he said tentatively, afraid to do something wrong or provoke her, "are you, uh, okay?"

Katie started to get up but, after seeing Malcolm's shocked face, fell back down to the ground and started giggling helplessly. Now Malcolm was terrified.

"Hello? Anyone!" he shouted. "Something's wrong with Katie! Is anyone there?" And this continued until Malcolm begged the first person he could find, and who was it?

That person was, coincidentally, Travis Stoll himself.

"Travis!" Malcolm choked out, panting heavily. "Thank goodness it's you - I was afraid I'd run into Lou Ellen and she'd turn me into a - into a ferret or something!"

"Ah, but we have so much fun with good old Lou!" Travis winked. "A slip of the finger down her pocket, a hint of itchy powder down her pants... Anyway, what's up?"

"The ceiling, of course!" Malcolm said, confused. Now Travis felt a little bit awkward. Malcolm didn't know what "what's up" was? Well, of course children of Athena didn't like any alteration in the language. They were perfectionists.

"Eh, Malcolm," he started, "'what's up' is kind of slang, y'know?"

"I don't have time for slang!" said Malcolm indignantly. "Anyway - there's something wrong with Katie!"

"Good old Gardner, eh?" Travis smirked. "Ah, the memories we had - a spoonful of pink hair dye in her shampoo..."

"Right now is not the time to be reminiscing tricks! Now, _please, just _come _on_!" Malcolm insisted. Since Travis showed no signs of leaving, the son of Athena dragged him by the collar toward Katie.

When they reached, Malcolm let out a sigh of relief. Sneaking a sideways look at Travis, Malcolm began to edge his way out. "Look after Katie!" he yelled as he darted away.

"Uh... huh?" Travis turned around but, to his dismay, found that Malcolm wasn't there. He groaned, then bent down towards Katie. "Kitty-Kat, you all right?"

Kate snapped out of her laughter at once. "Never - call me - that - again," she threatened, cracking her knuckles menacingly. Travis gulped and quickly raised his hands over his head in a sign of surrender.

"All right, never again, keep your hair on, Kit - I mean, Gardner! Now, pray, Mademoiselle, why were you giggling your head off like that?"

Katie didn't have much laughter left in her but she managed a weak smile. "You should've seen Drew's face," she murmured. Travis's face instantly brightened.

"That, love, was a _trick_," he said, emphasizing the word "trick". "You know - tricks, you, hate..."

"I don't _have_ to hate tricks, you brainless idiot!" Katie yelled indignantly. Travis's jaw fell open.

"You - you just - you said - you don't -"

"I don't hate them a long as they aren't played on _me_!"

There was a silence. Katie, sensing that Travis felt awkward now, turned red and inwardly cursed herself. She really had to bring this up, didn't she?

"_Well!"_

Travis and Katie faced a sly Piper. "Am I interrupting something?" Piper grinned mischievously. Katie flushed and threw her hands up. "No, no, _no! _Don't look at me like that, Piper, we were just talking, it was nothing..."

"Um, sorry, ladies, but what are we talking about?" Travis asked, puzzled.

"Nothing!" Katie snapped, as she stood up and started to walk away. "I hate you, Travis Stoll! _I hate you!"_

Travis watched agape as Katie and Piper stalked away. Was it just him, or did Katie seem different? Why? Why did he feel like he wanted her to stop hating him? What was Travis going to do?

Then, as he mulled it over, Travis smiled. It was _so _obvious.

Travis was going to get to know Katie better.

* * *

At Camp Half Blood, different events were taking place.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare groaned as green smoke started to escape from her body, filling the air, suffocating her. She stumbled and coughed weakly. Black spots started to swarm in her eyes. What was happening?

"The spirit's rejecting her, Chiron!" an Apollo camper yelled. Soon, the pain had subsided. Rachel looked quizzically at Chiron. "Did I just issue another prophecy?" she asked faintly.

Chiron's face was grim.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he began, "you are no longer the Oracle of Delphi."

* * *

**Me: Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?**

**Annabeth: Wait a minute, does Travis already like Katie?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* No way, he just wants to get to know her. Then they'll become friends, and _then _they'll eventually like each other.**

**Percy: Let's just get out of here!**

**Me: Right. Kudos to all of you!**

**Everyone: *waves* Bye!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry, getting all your hopes up, but this isn't a new chapter. I'm afraid I won't be able to update as often as before. **

**You see, my half-terminal examinations are starting next month, and I really need to study for it, especially maths! Not to mention all the sports and exercises I've been doing to lose weight (why did I ever think of this?). I'll still going to update, of course, but not that quickly. I'm really sorry! **

**Oh, and before I go, a quick thanks to those new people who favourited/followed/reviewed Olympus Academy: TheVintageDress, EchoAngel42, MarMar5678, Fantasy Boudicca, Riptide is AWSOME, MidnightSun314, DoctorHalfBlood, xXpercyjacksonforevXx, YA fiction fan 16, julie93, mrincondicional, Alphazzztay, asdfghjkl Pizza, tigerluckybiggy, missmetaldetecter, (guest), Extreme0110loL, MerthursFollower, Lily Carlier, Percabeth Jackson-Chase, ocean26, Bookwormatbookhaven, elinor phantomhive, Mincksie15, SparkSpirit0205, and RadioActyve.  
**

**You people are absolutely amazing! You don't know how happy you've all made me... I mean, seriously, I've already gotten 27 reviews, 26 favourites, 41 followers and it's in 2 communities! And I've only done 3 chapters, too! Oh, wah! :) **

**Oh, and a quick shoutout to my pure awesome friend Ashna (2000 Vampire Lover 4ever) for being there for me all this time!  
**

**I love y'all, fellow fanfictioners! (Not sure if "fanfictioners" is even a word, but still.) **

**See you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Look who's back! A _huge _thanks to all the new people for following/favouriting/reviewing: Lulu Caty, Known-As-Rome, keddieforever11, kliena, Fatflyingmonkeys1612 and Lizzibeth! ****You people are amazing. Honestly, I wasn't planning on updating for a few weeks, but my friend Ashna's (2000 Vampire Lover's) birthday is on the 23rd, this Friday, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is totally stalking," Percy announced. He lowered a pair of black binoculars from his eyes. "I feel like... like..."

"Like a spy!" Leo declared.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Dude, you think _everybody's _a spy."

"Very true," agreed Annabeth, who'd felt the need to keep an eye on Percy and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Like Mr. Stuartson, the Chemistry teacher."

"Of course he's a spy," Leo scoffed. "How else would he know so many chemicals?"

"Oh, yeah?" Connor said. "And the local bus driver?"

"Spy!" Leo insisted, pounding his fists against his lap. "What kind of person would just sit around and drive all day?"

Jason suddenly frowned, recalling Percy's earlier statement. "This isn't stalking," he protested, feeling more than a little offended. "We're just making sure she's alright."

"Whatever for?" Leo demanded. "The War is over. There's absolutely no need to watch her."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't act as if you haven't done this before," he reminded Leo. "We all know you've kept your eye on Hazel the last few days."

Leo turned red - from embarrassment or anger, Percy didn't know. "I don't_ stalk_ Hazel," he grumbled.

Travis stared at Leo. "I never expected you to be the stalking type!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Oh, don't deny it, we all have better things to do," Thalia said in an off-handed tone, and dropped her binoculars, letting them fall to the floor. "Oh, why _are _we stalking Piper, anyway?" she asked, oblivious to the fuming Latino elf beside her. "And why are we hiding behind a hedge? Kind of old-school, don't you think?"

"It isn't stalking!" Jason exploded. "It's protecting!"

"Okay," Annabeth said, "so why are we, uh, "protecting" Piper?" She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"It's because Piper got a _really _handsome partner for her Biology project," Katie explained, "and Jason got all jealous of him -"

"I'm not jealous!"

"- and started rethinking his girlfriend's priorities," Katie continued, "which, by the way, is _totally _stupid -"

Jason turned red. "I'm not rethinking her priorities," he protested, "I just don't want some messed up hunk _making a move on my girlfriend!_"

"- and _that _is how we all ended up here," Katie finished.

Thalia pointedly glared at Jason. "Jason, you may be my brother, but if you make one wrong move with Piper..."

"I won't! I swear on the River Styx -"

"All right!" Frank yelled. Apparently he'd gotten tired of glaring daggers at Leo and had decided to move on. "So - uh oh."

"What?" Jason and Thalia demanded in unison.

"Um, guys... this may not be the best time to discuss this," Frank said nervously.

Jason readjusted his position and turned his face upwards to stare into the eyes of a very, _very_ angry Piper. "Um... what's up, sweetheart?" he said nervously, shooting her a sheepish smile.

"You absolute _idiot,_" she snapped, glaring at her sheepish boyfriend.

"You're looking particularly stunning today," Jason said, hoping to ease Piper out of her anger. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"No," she said curtly, "did you?"

"Nah," Leo teased nonchalantly, "he doesn't need any improvement."

Piper decided to ignore Leo. "What were you thinking, following me?" she demanded.

"Piper," Annabeth soothed, "Jason was just worried about you. You should be glad that your boyfriend takes the effort to make sure you're okay."

Piper's glare didn't completely vanish, but it _did _soften a considerable amount. "I can take care of myself," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay!" Travis yelled. "Now can we _please_ get back to the mansion? I have a ton of Economics homework and _I intend to finish it by today!"_

* * *

Reyna frowned at Lupa and Chiron. "I really don't think this is a good idea..."

"_Reyna," _Chiron said firmly. "You know the gods have agreed that at least one Roman has to be present at the Greeks' high school, and neither me nor Lupa wants it to be Octavion."

Reyna faltered. "But..."

"It is what is best for both camps," Lupa insisted. Reyna looked uneasy, but nodded.

"Very well," she sighed. "I agree. It will be a long journey, though, and I shall reach by tomorrow evening." Reyna pulled a drachma out of her pocket and tossed it into the air. It disappeared.

"The Throne Room, Olympus," she said aloud. An image of the gods and goddesses materialized.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron said, "we have our Roman representative. May we please have your permission to gain access of the demigod stronghold's whereabouts?"

Zeus gave a brief nod and snapped his fingers. Immediately, silver dust rained over Reyna's head. Reyna bowed her head, and the image disappeared.

Reyna had a sinking feeling in her heart. Ever since Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had united, she'd been doing her best to avoid Jason and Piper. Now she would have to be in the same school, same house, and maybe even in the same room as them.

Reyna cursed her luck.

* * *

"Nice room."

Leo let himself in through the door, taking in the warmth and the smell of freshly baked cookies as he walked into the room. "Reminds me of the house of the three bears in _Goldilocks._"

"Hilarious," she said sarcastically. Hazel walked towards Leo, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, her cheeks flushed, flour smudged on her chin. Leo thought she looked cute. He didn't say so, because the last time he said that, her cheeks had burned red and she'd stomped on his foot.

It was never brought up again.

"How did you get in here?" Hazel frowned.

"I have a key. You gave it to me, remember?" Leo dangled the gold key in front of her face.

Hazel's frown deepened. "I don't remember giving you one."

He grinned. "That's the first sign of old age, my apprentice." Hazel glared, and Leo laughed and plopped himself down on her sofa. "I like your room, Hazel. It's cute. Didn't expect you to have one like it."

"Shut up!"

"Not all rooms can be as cute as yours is," he teased.

"I'll show you cute," she muttered as she walked towards the door.

"I don't think you can get any cuter!" he called back to her, winking.

"I'll throw my cookie tray at you, Leo Valdez!"

* * *

Percy glanced over his shoulder towards Annabeth, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Hey, Wise Girl?" he called. Annabeth rounded on him at once.

"I hate that name!"

"I know you love it," Percy teased.

Annabeth shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing, her grey eyes surprisingly clear. "Just like I love you," she laughed. "Yeah?"

"Well... how long have you known Travis?" That question honestly caught Annabeth off guard.

"What?"

"Just answer me!"

Annabeth gave Percy a long, searching look. "Pretty much ever since he came to camp," she said slowly. She concentrated on Percy, as if trying to unravel his mysteries by reading his mind. "Why?"

"He's been acting kind of..." Percy shrugged. "He's been all restless and all, as if something's going on in his head, like he's trying to solve some personal mystery. What do you think?"

Before Annabeth could say anything, the front door of the mansion flew open, and a figure emerged. Her face was hidden by a veil, but her eyes were visible.

There were bags under her eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept for a while, and her face was an unnatural pale colour, like something had sapped all the colour and energy out of her. But her most noticeable features were her eyes, a shockingly prominent green, and freckles covering her nose.

Annabeth's eyes widened. She _knew _this person...

"Rachel!" Percy cried.


End file.
